


Photographic Evidence

by cancerchild



Series: Modern Reincarnation AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern reincarnation, Shenanigans, dorks being dorks, meet on the playground au, suddenly angst, where did that come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerchild/pseuds/cancerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-prompted:</p>
<p>- Harassed!Uncle Thorin with ecstatic!Kíli and Tauriel (they’re like six or seven) in his arms (she absolutely slept over because they refused to be parted) and grinning!Fíli on his shoulders while Dís and Víli and Frerin laugh and Uncle Bilbo takes a picture on his phone to send Tauriel’s adoptive dad!Thranduil for maximum lulz.</p>
<p>Fíli and Kíli brought the elves home for dinner. Shenanigans ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographic Evidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubbysbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbysbub/gifts).



> Cuz she poked at me about it. (I am totally blaming you, hun)
> 
> Ok, so I seriously don't know where the angst in this came from, it was totally out of left field for me, too. 
> 
> I realize there's some awkward phrasing, but I was trying to keep the angst from spiraling out of control.

"Hold on tight, now, boys. Thorin, do stop scowling. This is supposed to be amusing. You're taunting him, remember?" Bilbo backed up two more steps to center his husband and the children properly in the camera frame. They certainly looked amusing. Thorin stood with Tauriel and Kíli balanced on either bicep and Fíli on his shoulders with Legolas and Fíli holding each other's wrists, lifting Legolas a good foot off the ground. All four kids were laughing while they held onto each other, trying to stay on their perches and not fall.

"I am not scowling. I'm trying not to drop four children. Which is, I will remind you, TWICE the usual number." Thorin felt Tauriel shift slightly and tightened his grip on her leg. "Tauriel, please don't move. The last thing we need is your father griping about my having given his baby a concussion by dropping her."

"Sorry, Mr. Thorin." Her small hand wrapped around his fingers reassuringly. He could HEAR her grin in her voice, "I bet I could totally hang upside down on your arm, though." His hand tightened further, then shifted to hold both of her thighs. Just in case.

Fíli and Legolas burst out in giggles, jostling them all more. Kíli piped up in agreement, "Uncle! That's the best idea! I could do it, too! Can we, Uncle, can we? Please?"

"Absolutely not. Bilbo. Beloved. Have mercy. Just take the picture. Please, I am begging you."

Frerin sat up from where he'd fallen off the sofa, laughter under control for the moment. "Little brother, how'd you even talk him into this? Taunting who?" 

"I told him it would get on Thranduil's nerves to see Legolas and Tauriel having fun with him. There. Frerin, stop laughing at your brother and help him get the kids back on the ground while I send this. Tauriel, love, Thorin is not a tree. Do not try to flip off of him."

"Yes, Mr. Bilbo, I won't."

Frerin scooped Fíli off Thorin's shoulders after Legolas dropped to the floor. Thorin carefully lowered Kíli and Tauriel down and they watched all four kids bolt, shouting and laughing, for the kitchen where Dís and Víli were setting out dessert. Frerin wrapped an arm around his brother, leaning against him for a moment. His throat felt thick, almost constricted. He was already older his memories. They were all new to him, this part of his family. He'd never met either of his siblings' lovers, hadn't lived to meet his precious nephews, to be an uncle. He'd died uselessly, a child soldier in a war far too big for him. 

He vaguely heard Bilbo speaking to Thorin, then he was sitting on the couch, ensconced between his brother and sister. Thorin spoke softly of nonsense while Dís combed gentle fingers through his hair. They never spoke of his "episodes" unless he brought them up first. Tonight was not the night for that. Tonight was happy, was for Kíli and Tauriel. 

He hugged Thorin and Dís close, three brows coming together in a childish comfort. Tonight was for hyping four children up on sugar and caffeine and trying to keep up with them. 

Tonight was a celebration. 

~~~

Thranduil glanced at his phone where it sat innocuously on his desk, vibrating. His children, his angels, ganging up on him to spend time with THOSE DURINSONS?? The entire situation rankled. He sighed. Well, children will be children. They'll get themselves sorted. Eventually. Maybe. HE HAD HOPES. 

He reached over and plucked the phone up, quickly sorting the lock and froze. Rubbed his eyes and looked at the picture again. Oh, that was IT. 

"FEREN, HAVE MY CAR BROUGHT AROUND. I'M GOING OUT."

**Author's Note:**

> I do have some ideas for this 'verse, but suggestions and prompts are always welcome. As Ms. bubs has told me: you only get better at writing by writing. I just don't often have the inspiration.


End file.
